Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!
by themandoguy
Summary: My first attempt at fanficton that I have done anything with, hd a friend of mine recomend I try so here we go. Wanted to ad RC-12/07 as my second character but hey, roll with wut ya got, please expliot all my mistakes, I am doin the best I can but even I can be beat in mando.
1. Chapter 1

Boba woke up on Concord Dawn, a mandalorian moon, sweating beads. it wasn't a particularly hot planet, not considering the time he spent on tatooine, especially not considering the hot few days he spent on Genosis, where he had lost his father. And that was part of the reason for his sweat, fatherhood. He had married and had a child, and he loved them both, more than he showed, and despite the fact he would never admit it, especially to them, this caused him a great deal of grief. His father was a man of many flaws, and it he never said much but in the years he had spent with him he had never known such love, he showed him what it meant to be a mandalorian, how to shoot, hunt, make his armor - his beskar'gam, how to make weapons, their strength weaknesses, but somehow even in this kind of a upbringing his father had always found time to also convey his feelings, to just be a good dad. A trait Boba himself could not seem to do.  
His year old daughter, Ailyn Vel sleeping in the room next to him and his wife, Sintas Vel behind him, and they were his greatest triumph as well as it felt many days his greatest failure. Wiping the sweat from his brow he got up and begun checking his data pad looking for some work to keep him occupied. Officially he worked for Journeyman Protectors and he himself held the title his grandfather once had as the Protector, but he, every now and then needed something more, a thrill that was part of being mandalorian. It had to be one worth the pay and danger level for him. As he scrolled he found one that for some reason kept drawing him back to him, it really wasent worth a whole lot when put next to most of the ones he normally did, only about 50,000 credits, he could easily take one worth double or triple that, but his instinct kept taking him back.  
It was a contract for a wookie, to capture and deliver the wookie to felucia where the reward would be delivered, it didn't say why he was wanted just that he was, what was interesting was that the bounty had been up for over 5 years, and the bounty had not been updated, it wasn't like it should have been a particularly hard bounty to collect, so the question was, why had it not been collected. Updating the information to his armor he began putting it on, he was almost fully armored, short of the gauntlets and the helmet. Checking the chrono it was 0356. Looking back at the his wife he found himself running his hand threw her hair he lightly kissed her hair and went to the next room he looked at his daughter as she was moving around, looking like she was getting ready to cry for something, picking her up he rocked her a bit and smiled at her, she sat there and just looked at him, she slowly began to act drowsy and he per her down in her crib, on the was out he left a message beside his wife's armor that read "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" - I love you, in basic this phrase could mean so may things, but in mandalorian it was much stronger, the phrase changed the meaning:

Kar'tayl- to hold in the heart. Darasuum - forever. To forever hold you in my heart, very little was more binding in mandalorian, even if he couldent show it, he could say it as powerfully as he could, it wasn't much of a compromise, but it was all Boba had, so he walked out and began his next mission.

ok just for the record, this is not a love story, it is not ment to be centered around the relationship, however, this is a side of Boba and mandalorians that is really unseen and unapreciated, and I felt it was somthing important to add. If you see anything non-cannon, please let me know, I have not had the pleasure o directly reading the comins relating to the vels so I have to peice it together from where ever I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Just as a quick note for those that have yet to read Karen Travis's Republic Commando/Imperial Commando novels, some of the content gone threw is a spoiler. Now that that's out of the way a quick footnote When I refer to blinking at dots it is covered in the novels that when the mandalorians needed to access data different dots did different things, they were at the rim of the visor and were activated by blinking twice, kinda like a blink remote (just in case this was confusing when you read it)**

Stepping into the Slave I he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him for a moment, but it passed as the armor comm systems began to integrate with the Slave I and the armor began to give the tactical readouts. Blinking twice at the new blue dot that had appeared at the bottom right of his visor the ship began to talk to him, flashing updates, running a brief organic check, updating him on the last few times that the ship had been accessed ect. Blinking twice fast at the red dot above it there was a quiet beep and with the soundproof was activated on the helmet, the rim of the visor glowed a light red to indicate as such. "Slave, chart course for Kashyyyk" there was a chime of achnoagement and the helmet began to show him the adjustments to the nav computer.

Boba marched to the cockpit the doors opening and the dozens of backup traps that had been left for intruders began their 15 second deactivation "Begin activation of the engines, engage auto pilot." The helmet again chimed and he watched as the ship lifted off. The ship lifted off the ground, three minutes later after the basic mandalorian departure procedure he was jumping to kasshyyck. Boba sat in the chair and took a few breaths, feeling free again, and the sensation common to mandalorians; the feeling of the hunt. For some reason it made think of his clone brothers Alpha 17, the crazy ARC trooper that was crazy and rude almost to the point of insubordination, the only thing keeping him from processing was outside of attitude problems he was probably one of the best ARC troopers out there, he was tught by Jango after all, and even through his tough exteriors Jango was a Mando to the core, including the love for family, and he thought of all his clones as family, he would have never let a kaminoan touch him.

Then there was one of the Cuy'val Dar commando trainers Walton Vau's commando boy, RC-012/07 or sev, that man had a fire to him, his love for the hunt was said to be greater than some mandalorians, his accuracy didnt leave much to be desired making him a top notch sniper. Shaking his head a bit to loosen up and begin to focus on the mission ahead. "Use ship library and cross reference all information on the target." after a few minutes passed the ship had completed the check. The target had no name according to the databanks and as such it did not have much information on him, however, something VERY interesting did show up, it was vague but apparently this wookie had been seen on kamino several years ago and was temporarily been captured , no date, which figured, taun we would never want the name of kaminoians smeared so she would cover it up best she could. Removing mute from the armor he decompressed and took off his helmet, he loved his helmet, in public it protected him from expressions, not like he gave expressions, but in the event he did have one there was no way they could tell by reading his face, it also gave him the feel of mystery, most people have no clue what he looked like, so if he took a assignment without the armor, no one could tell the difference, but here in his own confines right now, all it seemed to do was feel heavy on him, leaving his family behind was the mandalorian way... no that wasn't quite right, it was HIS way, and his wife had accepted this when they married but still it bothered him some. Wiping another layer of sweat off his brow he pulled up his comm system and queued it for Kamino the head office. Taun We was as punctual as usual "Boba" She greeted in her normal, non-commmital non-emotional way of hers, the way that would strik fear in many young clones heart over the years, though to be honest it didn't bother Boba much.

"Taun We"

"A pleasure, as always, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining who this is." he said as he began transmitting. He didn't not expect her to actually answer him, she was to proud for that. But he had been with her for so long those subtle motions that even kaminoans had were like a textbook for him. Which is why it suppressed him when Taun We actually SAID something, not what was expected but still.

"Boba, you want to leave this one alone, it will not end well." With that the conversation ended. And what got Boba most was that she was afraid, not just a bit but REALLY afraid. Which sadly for Taun We just meant that now he wanted to proceed even more, so with that he closed his eyes and began to sleep, he had a few hours before he arrived so he was going to need all the help he could get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As he arrived above kashyyyk he was surprised to find a ship hovering off his portside by a few hundred kilometres, the ship was extremely large and was very hard to misunderstand: A Imperial II Class Star Destroyer. The advantage was that his ship was small and had a small scale sensor steath module on it, it made him harder to detect long range and short range scanners. Under normal circumstances he might have reported in to the imps, but if he suddenly showed up asking questions about a un-named wookiee that had showed up on the imperial cloning facility, it was very likely to get him top of the list of a imperial interrogation.

Slipping off to the other side of the planet he found a small landing area, not particularly looking to tip the imperials that he was there he set down in the brush on the large trees. The imperials had given no particular inclination he had been seen but that didn't mean they had not, just they had been cautious. getting out of the ship he stepped on the branch he had landed on, it was big enough to be a tree on some places of naboo and handled the weight of the ship that had just landed there well so the ship was as safe as it was going to be. Looking down below him was a jungle that was said to be as far down as corusant, but down at the bottom was a jungle much more dangerous and murky than anywhere else, even dagobah. looking around there was not much to be seen, the trunks and brush was so large and dense that despite the fact he had landed high he couldn't see very far. Using comms he did a sweep of the nearby aera using the ship, to the west by about 15 klicks was a small civilisation, and by small it meant about 10 to 20 buildings, rather small, the thing that might have made it important was another wookiee habitation was near it, about 15 klicks north and about 5 klicks or so up, he had flown over it in fact: Kashiro, a major area in the end of the clone wars. Something else he made note of was the lack of humans. Ever since the empire had start taking wookiee slaves they had set up garrisons on many large area and had a presence in every city, even the small ones but this one was untouched. Nothing else around him except for some miscellaneous life forms that were native to this planet. With that he began his trek to towards the city.

It took him almost 12 hours, not because of the distance per say, but because the only thing worse than falling to the bottom of the jungle was getting a bunch of other creatures royaly torqued off. Finally he arrived and as he overlooked the area it looked almost like most wookiee civilisations except for the lack of a landing pad. He blinked and allowed part of his visor to zoom into the city. According to his crono it was 1545 meaning it should be bright as day, but the wroshyr trees did not allow much sunlight threw. Overlooking the open areas he saw a few wookiees moving around and some of them taking up the vines and heading out to hunt, a few areas on one of the open floors had venders, but from the looks of things they mostly just ate and talked like a native colony. Activating the jetpack he flew over, and as he suspected it did not take long to be noticed, before he touched down the 15 or so wookies that had been in the promenade were already waiting for him to land, they did not act hostile, in fact they almost looked like they were looking to welcome him. As he landed down one of the wookiees stepped forward, a good twice the size of boba stepped forward Roared in the air and picked him up heaving him off the ground then hugged him. to be fair for a wookiee it was gentle... the armor stayed intact. A few others began to do the same when one of them barked loud and the others began to look aroung and "umphs" and "arrrgs" began to float around. Blinking at a yellow dot in the visor it began to translate (not normal for most mandalorian armors but for the purpose of the mission he added the feature ahead of time).

"This is not him"

"Of course its him, the armor, the look"

"But look closely, its smaller armor, not to mention it can fly"

"He had many brothers, maybe he modified one of their armors"

Boba finally interrupted "I'm looking for this wookiee, do any of you know him" Pulling out a hand held holo emitter in his right hand and prepping the flamethrower in his left he activated the image. This seemed to confirm to the wookies that he was not who they had originally thought he was and began whispering. Suddenly one who had lifted him spoke up. "He lives in the shadowlands" This brought a moment of silence from the wookiees, followed by confusion. "Please remove your helmet, son of jango" he said. Boba hesitated, he never removed his helmet on a job if he could help it, but this wookie knew what he looked like anyway so he removed it. "As I thought you and he whom we have been expecting are brothers, the one you seek is with him in the shadowlands, far far down, and we all owe your brother a debt, now go of you truely wish to find him." The wookiees around were silent, but nodded in achknolagement. Now this kind of... reverence and unity was odd among wookies for the most part, however wookiees were loyal and if they owed another clone, they were likely not lying. Most bounty hunters would leave the shadowlands alone, but when boba began a mission he finished it. So he replaced his helmet, nodded to the group and began his decent. His gut began to scream danger. He smiled.

** just a touch conveniant i know i know, not my finest hour but it works, feel free to leave comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"You have to know the limits of your physical and mental endurance, so you can recognize them and pass beyond them. This is why I will push you beyond any suffering you can imagine. You will not give up and die like lesser men; you will not crack up like lesser men; you will not lose heart in the direst circumstances like lesser men. And you will be the last men standing when the weaklings have opted to do the easy thing and die." _

Those words were what was keeping Sev alive right now. Well the words and the meaning behind them, Walton Vau was as hard as his beskar'gam but he taught his trainees well, and was likely the only reason that he could survive in the shadowlands, a land that not even wookies would venture into, though to be fair is was the easiest of the shadow lands, the third level of 8, anything below 4 was the shadowlands and most lived on the 7th level. Even so the third level was a constant toil to survive with, even with his wookiee friend. He had not originally wanted to take his life debt but to be fair he was probably alive on this planet. Picking up his DC-17 rapid fire and propped it up against his shoulder looking along the sites and quickly calibrated the weapon for the third time in an hour. Not that it needed it so much, the DC-17 was a solid weapon, and could survive next to any environment but none the less down here if you were not fighting, you had to be preparing for it. Looking up left his nameless wookie friend who he had given the nickname "harry" rather unimaginative he knew but he grew up as a mandalorian, as a hunter and a fighter not a namer. Off a little farther to his left and up he saw a Wyyyschokk slowly descending on harry. They were large spiders that were large and deadly, hard to kill however, firing off three bursts, each aiming for the head he hit the eyes, the spider whithered and fell, not quite dead but it would fall to the bottom, where there were worse creatures than it. Somehow this whole event had gone past harry unnoticed.

Sev shook his head, harry had a lot to learn about being a mandalorian. Wookiees were not normally mandalorians, but mandalorian was a idea, not a race and harry had insisted he become part of the tribe of his savior in order to better protect him. In turn sev had learned a thing or to about close quarters fighting, he could even beat harry in a melee battle, not by strength but in tequnique. Swinging over to the hideout they had built harry began to rumble about "someone coming down" Reloading harry pointed and using the sniper attachment looked out to see that a man in mandalorian armor was slowly climbing down the trees, somehow he had survived all the levels and making his was down, he still had a long way to go but none the less was coming. Reloading, checking his weapons and tossing harry his bowcaster he began preparing. "lets go greet our new friend shall we harry" and with that, they began to swing, hide and prepare for a ambush, in the shadow of the trees.

**Welcome RC-1207, or sev, anyone who read the republic commando books or played the game (and yes it is probably tied for first in my favorite games) its not a big chapter in comparison to prior ones but hope you enjoy anyway, ill try and to better for next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boba had been decending for about half an hour and finally stoped on a tree branch, reached for his ration bar he kept on his belt and poped off his helmet, looking around he saw nothing but jungle, jungle and more jungle, even the large abount of branches that had been so plentyful before were decreasing in number. Taking a bite on the bland bar, breafly thinking about how that commandos in the clone wars used to eat these on a regular basis, it didnt get to boba like it used to. Looking down again he noticed the amount of creatures that could eat him was growing, meaning that his prey was not likly much farther down, and that it wasent far from where he was. Finishing the bar he put his helmet on as it finished presurizing he steadyed the grapling hook and suddenly an arrow shot at his face, hitting the side of the helmet, making a large scratch on the side, taking the green paint look ever so slightly worn and feirsome. The shot arrow took hold in the tree behind him, mentally tracing the arrow he looked at the sorce aera, and there was nothing but one tree, with plenty of cover behind it, leaves, vines, branches, perfect for a wookie, while from his position it left him verly little cover other than the branch he was on, and a tree far to his left and another one to his right that had at least a little bit better cover and was a far jump away. Making the jump he made a rough landing on the branch and shimmie over to the other side so he was on longer open to the other side of the forest. Quickly looking at the arrow he noticed that the force it had meant that it had been shot from a bowcaster, but the fact that it had not cracked the helmet he wore, as tough as it was, ment that the enery modual was either not working or was turned off for some reason. A "ping" sound went off, implying another shot went off, the tree he had just left droped a couple leaves. Boba preped his re-modayed E-11 and poked his head out, the shot went off again, this time he saw the shooter, a wookiee useing his scope to try and get shots off to where he felt boba had most likly jumped, one of the reasons that boba was very carful with scopes. Fireing off three shots in very quick secusion so he could poke his head back, none of them hit, but each one was within a meters distance of him, the third shot even skimmed the tree just above his head.

As he pulled back, and put his back to the trunk he had about one second of movement warning from the sensor imbeded in the helmet that somthing was coming down on him from above. Swinging his arm up to intersept he managed to block a blow from a man in Katarn-armor used by some mandalorians but for the most part it was a knock-off of mandalorian armor used by the commandos in the war, boba had about enough time to notice the helmet had red on it in a way that looked like a handprint and the red was almost as red as blood. Blocking another blow from the attacker he put the E-11 back on the belt and took a swing, landing but against armor as think as it was it didnt do much. The opponent landed a hard blow to bobas helmet, causeing him to fall back, hitting his head against the trunk and he fell back, landing in a manner that was like sitting on a branch, the hud shimmered a bit from the inpact and unhazed quickly. The man wasted no time capatilising on the situation and comenced to swing a punch at bobas torso with his left arm. Using the opertunity heused his left arm to push the arm up and left, landing just pass his head, from there he swung hard at the chest with both fists, this time getting grunt and a couple steps back, kicking his knee, inside the small aera where the armor makes a joint, the only aera where the armor is slightly unprotected, causeing the man to fall back, almsot off the trunk. Grabbing him with his right hand he threw him down on the tree and with the left hand he grabed the rifle and leveled it at his chest, about 4 inchs off his armor. Jango taught him to be carful where he placed him wepon, never let your opponent take it. "not bad for being out off the game" boba said

"im never out of the game" he said, tapping bobas chest with his left fist, where a knuckle viroblade was hidden. "You werent to bad yourself ner vod" he answered in a voice that boba, now that he had time to calm down and collect himself he reconised it. It was gruffer, sharper perhaps but he defanatly reconised it. Reaching his hands to his head the opponent slowly removed his helmet, and there it was. Just like his voice his face was staring back at him.

**Ok so its been what, 2 mounths, but I got it done. I shall try and speed up the amount I post per mounth, and whoever is reading this, whope u enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boba paused and for a moment he had no clue what to do. Then his brain kicked back in and he moved his blaster to the spot over his opponents heart. "Call off your friend" boba said tapping him on the chest again with the man slowly reached and picked up his helmet and put it on. Unlike the holovids about clones, not that there were alot that showed a face, but it showed that a punch or blast would knock off the helmet, if only people knew that those helmets were used in atmosphere as well as in a vaccume, they did not just "pop off". Slowly taking it off again with a "hissss" the mans face apeared. Now that boba had more time to examine him, he found himself confussed he was 17 so this clone should be at LEAST 34, but he had all the signs of someone about 27, 30 tops. "Problem ner vod?" the other asked asked.  
"Should there be?" Boba asked back.  
"I assume you are here for the wookiee."  
"How dose this concern you? Other than you being in the wrong place at the wrong time you are of no intrest to me, only the wookiee here."  
"he's my ner vod, ner vod" This took a second to sink in. Word choice aside it was rare to have wookiees as mandalorians, not that it was wrong but it was odd none the less, wookiees had their own honor code.  
"The furball is a mandalorian?"  
"Yes." The convorsation was inturupted by the wookiee landing besude boba and then growling and motioning a direction, the translation spit out "Its getting dark and in the shodowlands you dont want to be stuck in the dark, this way!" Boba looked at the stranger who shruged "your call" Boba slowly nodded, picked up the stranger and pointed the blaster rifle at the wookiee. "No funny buisness" the wookiee growled in annoyance, waved his arms in the air almost sarcasticly and then bounded off into the woods. Boba checked his shoulder, the stranger was on his feet already, shruged again and simply said "after you". Boba grabbed a branch and worked his way over to the wookiee.

When they arived there Boba found a small shack, sturdy altough it was small, enough room for 3 cots (technachly it was 4 but wookiees needed more space) with a small place for working on wepons and armor. "nice setup" boba said, blaster no longer on anyone but held close to his chest none the less.  
"what we need to survive" the clone responded.  
"so who are you?" boba asked "and what are you doing with this wookiee"  
"Sev, formaly know as R-C-one-two-oh-seven" sev said "and I happened to fall where hairy here was fighting some geonosions, I accidently saved his life, unfortunately the bugs landed us here, we were stranded for weeks" he paused to take off his helmet. He had managed to keep himself clean shaved, a small scar that ran up his neck and ended just under his left ear "however now I only have 4,397 geonosions left to kill to even the score" he said almost happily, an inside joke that boba was obviously was not in on... not that boba really cared. "Now I live here, its a simple life, keeps me sharp and, until today kept me hiden from the empire"  
"so tell me, did you know this wookiee had a bounty?"  
"yes" sev said "Because I helped set it up" NOW he had Bobas attention "why?" he sighed an extravagant sigh "When I went missing my... father" he was obviously still grasping with the consept, mandalorian seargents were not known for being loving with the exception of kal skirata, who doted on his men during the war. "came to kassyyk looking for me he told me everything that had happened, I know it wounded my brothers but I had to say off the record to help my brothers find a cure to rapid ageing" Boba had figured this might have been the case "Some things dont add up, why use a wookiee to do a raid and also didnt one of the Null-ARCs raid that computor a long time ago?" Sev stared at him for a second, carfuly supprised "How did you know that? Those men are the best slicers tropica ever made." He asked, his voice giving nothing away even though his eyes already had.  
"I took my own records a few years back, I was deffrently engeneered than most clones so I thought I should check for any side effects that might take place, it was fruitless for me but on the way I noticed someone had taken their own copys of the file, but nothing was tampered with and the sorce was very elusive."  
"And you didnt point that out?"  
"Tropica matters little to me, and I noticed you have not answered my question so answer, or I might check the bounty on AWOL clones." he blinked slowly, probably a mixture of annoyance and rage.  
"I went with harry here becase a) he wanted to go b) hes a great distraction, very good with technolagy, so the turrets in the city... lets just say they spent some time being confuzed and as for the computors" he grinned an almost evil grin "who said I was there to take information OUT?"

**Sorry folks I got a job H&R block (which for those of you who have not filed your taxes... probly should drop by there before the deadline, which I think is may in USA) so havent been wrighting, should be posting a 7th chapter over the next few days, my trusty advisor icecubetoes (who also works on an awsome fan story called "The Knights Skywalker") is helping me make these chapters enjoyable so please enjoy :)**


End file.
